The Guy With The Charm
by MrsEzriaHarding
Summary: Beck Oliver is the most envied guy in school. He has the best looks and the best girlfriend Marissa. But when a new goth girl Jade West steps into the picture will he be able to control his feelings. Find out how Bade began!
1. Wild Welcome!

"Hey beck! Welcome back." A perky redhead came zooming towards the 14 year old boy standing by his clear locker. It was the first day back at Hollywood Arts high school for everyone. For Cat Valentine school was the perfect way to end a summer. She love seeing all her friends and teachers. Cat ran through the halls and pulled Beck into a hug. She had only seen beck a few days ago, but the way she was hugging him was as if it had been years. That's when a tall skinny girl with blonde flowing air came round the corner. Marrisa Carlton. She was one of the most popular girls in school. She was also dating the guy being suffocated by cat.

"Well this is cosy!" she indicated for cat to release beck. Cat didn't get the message. It took beck to pull away from the redhead for her to control herself. He headed over to Marissa and put his arm around her. He put his lips close to hers but she pulled away. Marissa had a thing about waiting until Valentine's Day for their first kiss. It would be so romantic. Beck thought it was so sappy. However he would never say that unless he had the wish of a slap. The situation was getting awkward. Marissa didn't trust cat after the day she found Cat feeding beck salad all alone. Obviously nothing had happened but Marissa didn't trust her. She was very cautious.

Just then two boys joined them. One was a dark skinned boy with dreadlocks; the other had geeky glasses and an afro. He also carried a puppet that looked like him besides the glasses. They were arguing about god knows what. "I'm telling you André its called fur!" Robbie yelled. The others looked at him curiously. Cat giggled to herself.

"It's called hair. Do you hear anyone say the fur on the coconut...NO?" Andre was in full scale argue mode. The others were still puzzled. Robbie went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Marissa.

"Who cares?" Robbie looked at the floor ashamed. Beck looked at Marissa. They all knew how Robbie was sensitive. Marissa was mean to beck's friends. She was mainly jealous of the attention he gave them. But she didn't care about what beck thought. She just removed his arm from her shoulder. "I have to go and do that...thing...With that teacher..." Marissa awkwardly walked off .giving beck about five seconds to stare at her before she was gone. Cat attempted to comfort Robbie. But it was no use. Marissa had a way of getting to him. Possibly the fact that she looked down on him. She looked down on everyone. Even Beck, but he didn't really care. He didn't care about what anyone thought of him.

The gang stood for a while until cat broke the silence. "One time my brother thought he was growing fur, but it turns out he just stuck dog hair on his body." Cat was puzzled as confused glances were thrown her way. She had told many stories about her wacko brother. However the only time they had met him was at the Christmas concert. When he decided to dive headfirst into the Christmas tree. It wasn't pretty.

Beck threw his remaining books into his locker and sighed. It was back to school. He read his timetable.

Period 1: Improv Class- Erwin Sikowitz.

Great! Improv was one of the only classes which he enjoyed. Beck loved acting and was very good at it. He dreamed of being an actor. However he also loved this class because it was one of the only classes which didn't involve his girlfriend Marissa. He loved her but she was very judgemental. Not to mention she turned in to the green eyed monster when he looked at another girl.

The others looked over their timetables. To becks surprise they all had the same lesson first. Cat squealed as she jumped continuously up and down. It took André and beck to grab her arm to stop her from bouncing. Rex, Robbie's puppet laughed to himself. "You would've thought she just got her first date with a guy!" He spat at her. Cat was distraught she began to panic and grabbed Andres shirt. He stroked her back and walked her to Sikowitz's class. Beck, Robbie and Rex were left behind.

"I'm going to follow André see if he's okay." Beck laughed and walked off. Robbie was left alone. That's when the sound of a car door slamming was bounced off the walls. Robbie jumped and slammed his face into a locker. Unfortunately for him the locker was shut. Rex laughed at his guardian's torture as Robbie fixed his glasses.

Suddenly the hall doors where kicked open. A pale skinned girl was stood drenched head to toe in water. Her soaking wet hair had blue highlights and seemed to be its natural shade of brown. She wore almost all black and has the makeup to match. Robbie just stared at the beauty. That's when her eyes locked on him. She began to walk towards him. Her feet squelched with water. "ARE YOU BEHIND THIS?" She spat at the boy. It seemed as if the seniors had played a little joke on the new girl. She was definitely new. Robbie had never seen her before. His voice stammered and stuttered.

"I thought you were supposed to shower before school not during!" Rex joked. Robbie tried to cover his puppets mouth. It was too late. The girl marched towards Robbie and glared. She then grabbed her hair and squeezed it over Robbie's. He let out a high pitch noise as the cold water ran down his back. The Goth girl then shook her head at his face. "Some bodies cranky!" Rex joked once more. This time the girl decided it was personal. She took Rex's head and ripped it from his neck.

"Watch yourself puppet boy!" She left Robbie standing alone as she headed for the girls bathroom. Robbie ran to get Rex's head.

"Not again. Rex are you okay." Robbie made a quick rush to his class before the bell went.

Well the first day was going great for him so far!


	2. Alphabet Improv

_**AN: Second chapter. Actually worked very hard on this. Please R&R!**_

* * *

The students chatted loudly amongst them self. Andre failed to chat up a girl. Beck fixed his hair and cat giggled about some new kind of fabric softener that smelt like strawberries. That's when a nervous looking Robbie entered the class. He was freaking out about something. However the class ignored him. Robbie was always freaking about something. That's when cat spotted the headless rex. "Oh my god Robbie what happened?" Robbie sat speechless in the chair next to cat.

"I was standing there minding my own business when a scary Goth girl decided to take Rex's head" Robbie was panting for breath as he spoke. The others gathered round to help. Beck got up and scrambled through an old drawer to try and find some tape. He came across some grey duck tape.

"Here give me rex!" Robbie threw the puppet and its head to Beck. He ripped of some tape and wrapped it around Rex's neck. He placed his hand inside it and began to make rex talk. "Hey Robbie look I'm alive." Robbie looked confused. "What are you doing beck? " Robbie asked puzzled "Rex isn't going to be happy with you." Robbie put out his hand indicating beck to give rex to him. Beck did as he asked. Robbie scoffed and tapped rex to make sure he was alive.

That's when a loud siren blazed through the room. A crazy teacher burst through the door. He had a bald head and wore what looked like pajamas. This look was completed by his bare feet. He ran around the room with a megaphone the siren squealing. "WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!" His students groaned at the loud noise. But Sikowitz didn't care if he deafened his class. Some students laughed at this, others felt like murdering him.

"Why did you do that?" Andre quizzed him. Sikowitz just laughed at him.

"Do what?" He looked puzzled "Oh the siren. I don't recall doing anything." Andre reminded himself to mentally strangle Sikowitz later.

Sikowitz began to read a list of announcements from principal Eikner. These included things like 'No singing whilst you take a wazz' and 'If you must wear ugly clothing expect rude comments' That's what was good about Hollywood arts you can never take things to seriously.

Then Sikowitz asked for a volunteer. No one did.

"Okay then eenie, meenie, minie, mo!" he pointed to beck. "Beckett Oliver!"  
"Erwin Sikowitz!"  
"Don't full name me boy. Up on the stage tell us about yourself." Sikowitz made people curious. He'd known beck for a year. But ever year he would repeat this action. "Somebody give me an emotion"  
"Happiness!" Robbie perked up.  
"How creative Robbie. Okay beck you are happy!"  
"Yes I am" Beck laughed  
"Now tell us about yourself in a happy way. Action!" He sat at the back and sipped from a coconut. He smiled a creepy smile as beck began his scene.  
"Hey, I'm Beckett Tyler Oliver. I live right here in La. I'm originally from Canada. I have a..."

Becks scene was interrupted when a familiar girl walked in. Well she was familiar to Robbie and rex. Her hair still slightly wet but her makeup redone. He clothes still damp with another identical pair of combat boots on. "Hello...?" Beck questioned the girl's appearance.  
"Sorry did I interrupt your little scene" She mocked. "Well guess what I DON'T CARE." She glared at beck who was shocked by the new girl.

"Ahh you must be Jadelyn West." Sikowitz skipped to the front and hugged the Goth girl. She pulled away quickly.  
"Jade...Call me jade." She had a stern voice that would frighten a bear.  
"Why are you all wet?" Beck quizzed the girl referring to the soggy clothes that were currently stuck to her body with water.  
" I wouldn't know!" Her voice had more venom this time as she flicked her blue highlight behind her ear. She walked over to the other students. As rehearsed most of the class placed a bag or moved to a different seat away from her. She scanned the room and saw the puppet boy sitting next to a redheaded girl. She seemed cool. Jade walked over to Robbie. "Hey afro puppet guy move it!" Robbie quickly ran to the empty seat next to André. Cat smiled at her new friends.

"Hi! I'm Caterina Valentine but ca.."-  
"I didn't ask for your life story okay! I'm just sitting next to you."  
"Kay Kay." Cat slumped down in her chair. She felt intimidated by everyone but especially this girl.

"Now beck continue with your scene." Sikowitz pointed to beck. However as he was about to continue Jade piped up again.  
"Whose Beck?" She asked  
"Oh I'm sorry didn't think you'd care" Sikowitz grabbed jade a pulled her up onstage by the shoulders. "Jade, Beck. Beck, Jade" he fixed his eyes on the couple on stage. An idea ran through his mind. "Oh don't you look cute together. New game. Alphabetical Improv." He called up André, cat and Robbie to join the on stage. Then he roughly explained the rules of the game. They all agreed except jade he just moaned. "Okay your at a zoo trapped in a bear cage. Action!" The physco teacher yelled his signal word and the scene began. He indicated to Robbie to start with the letter A.

"A bear lives in this cage" Robbie said.  
"But it'll be okay won't it" Andre Replied  
"Don't move it'll eat you" Cat thought she was clever until Sikowitz made a loud buzzer noise and told her she was out. "Dangit I always forget C." Sikowitz told the others to continue from E.  
"Everyone will be fine" Beck acted reassuring.  
"Fuck this we're dead meat!" Jade's voice seemed to be louder and more menacing when she cursed. Sikowitz was too busy to notice the shocked faces of students. He just sat there sipping coconuts.  
"Get out, we need to". The rest of the gang attempted to pick up the pieces of the scene.  
"Help us someone"  
"I need to get out"  
"Just eat me I'll taste bad!" More faces turned jades way . However she didn't seem fazed by this she just shrugged. The next line was interrupted by Robbie's sneeze. Suddenly Sikowitz buzzed.  
"Robbie he next letter was K. Everybody knows a sneeze begins with an A!" He bellowed. Robbie dragged himself back to his chair. " This scene is boring. New action the bear it of Andres foot. Action!".  
"Look I seem to be missing a foot."  
"Move over I'll try and find it."  
"NO! Just feed the bear the other one to make it even."  
"Harsh!" Andre realized his mistake and made his way back to his chair. Mumbling something about jade being a bitch. But she must not have heard.  
"Beck continue the scene from O. Action!"  
"Of course, I have an idea!"  
"Please spare me our stupidity!"  
"Quit acting like a gank!"  
"Ooh I love that word. My new word." Sikowitz interrupted them yet again. "Ha-ha. Jade you gank!" Jade glared at him. "Continue.."  
"Really don't appreciate your opinion"  
"Someone's cranky Beck eyed jade up and down.  
"Take a picture it'll last longer."  
"Unless I want to break my camera I wont!" The rest of the class was taken aback by becks statement. He was surely dead. The all eyed jade to see her reaction.  
"Very bored, I am of this." Jade gathered her bag and left the class.  
"Well she seems pleasant" Andre broke the awkward silence.

He was thinking what everyone else was.. Nobody liked jade at all. She was mean and bitter. But there was one person who hated her the most. And it wasn't Robbie.

* * *

_**Next time- Jade meets Marissa...What ever could happen when the meet.. Hmmm**_


	3. The Lunch That Rocked!

_**AN: Wow didn't expect so many reviews in one day. Its the most reviews I got on a story. Thanks xx Here's the next chapter..x**_

* * *

The asphalt cafe was crowded with students welcoming each other back. Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie were all sitting round there regular table. Today's discussion topic was none other than Jade West. They had all decided to keep their distance from the girl. Mainly because she made Robbie cry. Beck found her very self centred and manipulative. Cat still couldn't come to terms with the fact that she cursed in class. It was definately not the civil thing to do. "Maybe she's like some kind of alien." Cat giggled. The guys shot her some looks and she continued to eat her burrito.

Over at the grub truck Marissa stood ordering herself a taco. She didn't really eat much but Beck was always telling her she had to eat something. So she did. Her dream in life was to be a supermodel. This meant she often starved herself if she thought she looked fat. Somehow though she would never lose or put any weight on. She was happy with this. She gave Festus the money and went over to join her boyfriend. When she reached the table she sighed. "What's she doing here" She said indicating to cat. Saying Marissa had trust issues was a major understatement.

"Relax she's just a friend." Beck reassured her. Marissa looked at beck and picked up his coffee. She took a sip from it and then put it in front of her. Beck just smiled at his girlfriend. "That's my coffee." Marissa glared at Beck . She didn't care. Suddenly she noticed that she'd forgotten to get ketchup.  
"I'll be back." She stood up and walked back over to the grub truck. Andre watched her go thinking to himself _don't hurry._

When Marissa got to the line at the grub truck she saw there was one ketchup bottle and that was it. That's when she heard Sinjins voice. How she wished Sinjin was never born. She was about to turn around and yell at him for flirting with her. But then she saw he wasn't he was flirting with the new girl. "So jade..I love the colour black too." He failed at sounding charismatic. "Maybe we could go see a movie. I heard they remade the original scissoring." Jade's eyes opened wide.  
"Yes I really want to go see a remake of my favourite movie that will totally ruin the original." Sarcasm was one of jade best qualities. Sinjin clearly didn't take the hint.  
"Cool maybe we could-,"  
"NO!" She yelled. Half of the heads turned to face her she just scoffed and went to sit by herself. Leaving Sinjin standing there with pee dripping down his leg.  
"Look Sinjins got pee running down his leg," Cat giggled.  
"So does Robbie." Rex laughed as Robbie quickly ran away from his friends passing a grossed out Marissa as he went. She turned back to correct herself. Nope Robbie definitely had peed himself.

"Who the hell was that freaky chick?" She asked. Beck looked around at his friends. Mainly André. Sometimes André would say the wrong things at the wrong time. He signalled to him. But André already had his mouth open ready to say something.  
"That is becks new girlfriend!" Beck shot André another glare. It was a totally inappropriate place for him to say that. Note to self. He thought. Have words with André. He smiled at Marissa apologetically.  
"WHAAAT!" She screamed. She was about to hit Beck when his mouth opened.  
"That is Jade West. She's new." Beck tried to calm Marissa down. It wasn't working. "Andre said she was my girlfriend because Sikowitz said we looked cute standing next to each other." Beck wanted to take the words back as soon as he said them. Dangit!

"Why were you standing next to her?" She spat. Her voice was calm but menacing. She looked sweet but Beck new to watch his tongue. "Answer me Beckett. Do I have to get my brother on you!" Marissa always threatened beck with her older brother. He was a 6 foot body builder. Who had apparently promised to break becks face if her broke Marissa's heart. Well that's what she said anyway.

"It was for a scene baby. Nothing more, I hate her guts."Beck stroked Marissa's hair. Then he leaned in and smelt her shampoo. Apples. Great now he felt like Sinjin. What a creep he was turning out to be.

Meanwhile Jade West sat alone at her table. She couldn't help but glare at all the others that were sitting enjoying a nice chat with their friends. It made her sick. Jade never had many friends. They were all jealous or scared of her. Either way. Everyone kept their distance. She thought this school would be different. Although the kids aren't jealous they are still scared of her. Just wait jade thought to herself.

"Maybe someone should talk to little miss rebel!" Marissa was serious. Cat looked at her with fear in her eyes.  
"My brother got a talking to from his doctor. Apparently he wasn't supposed to swim until his scab healed." She looked up at Marissa who just shook her head. Marissa kept walking towards Jade who hadn't yet been bothered to look up from her food.  
"Hey morticia!" She spat.  
"My name is Jade not Morticia." She still didn't make eye contact with Marissa. It was all her game.  
"Well Jade!" Marissa started, "Keep your paws of my boyfriend beck!" She threatened Jade. Jade still didn't acknowledge the girl she just sat there.  
"You make me want to pin my eyelids to a bus!" ,and with that Jade picked up her bag and left.  
"MAYBE YOU SHOULD DO IT. NO ONE WOULD CAR FOR YOU!" Marissa spoke in full scale anger mode. That's when the rock flew through the air and hit Marissa in the face. Knocking her down onto the floor. The others rushed to her aid. When I say others I meant beck. No one else really cared. He Picked up Marissa and took her to the nurse. Man Jade West was feisty he thought.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS (SADLY) :((( x  
**_**Next time- Jade and Marissa argue over who gets the lead in Starcross Station.**


	4. Star Cross Station

**AN: I don't own victorious. However Star cross Station was a made up idea. I have no clue if its copyright or not so... I know there has been not many Bade moments yet. But I have to get the star stuff over with. Thanks for all the reviews so far. ENJOY :D**

* * *

The next day Marissa walked in with her nose bandaged. Jade's rock had broken Marissa's nose. What a shame! Beck met her at her locker. He had some flowers in his hand. Sunflowers for his girlfriend. She took the without question and shoved them in her locker. "Thanks!" She muttered. She really did not appreciate them. But she had never thanked beck for anything. Now was the time to start. _Not really_ she thought. She walked over to the bulletin board and browsed over the audition list for upcoming plays. Let's see.

_A night of survival- A play about carnivore's monsters eating each other. NO  
All about me- Directed by Trina Vega DEFINITLEY NOT  
Star cross Station- A romantic play about a couple's destiny on a never ending train journey. YES_

she ripped down the poster from the wall and ran back over to Beck. They were looking for the cast and backstage crew. The main female role was a girl called Caroline. Caroline falls in love with the rich son of Lady Macintyre. The lead male was none other than Damien Macintyre. It was perfect for her and Beck. They would certainly get the roles. They had to. Beck was the best actor at Hollywood arts. Next to her of course. She was the best at everything. Or so she thought. The only thing that could hold her back was the band aid on her face.

"It's perfect for us." She smiled as she spoke "We'll surely get the lead. We don't even have to act like we're in love." A smile spread across her face. Beck however was unsure. He hadn't done much singing and star cross station was a musical. But he agreed he was a great actor. He definitely had that part in the bag, but what about the singing.

"He will you guys audition with m...us." He almost slipped up but Marissa didn't notice, He wanted his friends to audition with him. They had to didn't they. Andre was so gifted and so was cat. Robbie wasn't terrible. He couldn't sing. But there was only speaking roles. He would be fine.

"Yay. I love auditioning. I'm going t audition for the lead." Cat chirped up. Marissa shot Cat a look of anger. She knew that Cat was very talented. She would beat her for sure. Not as if it was a completion or anything. Of course not.  
"Cat you should audition for Brianna ,the best friend."  
"Huh... Oh yeah that looks good." Cat was puzzled the listing said Brianne was an average character. This meant she didn't have many lines. But she would still get to sing. Cat was already in Marissa's bad books. Anyone with half a brain could see this. She thought Cat and Beck were an item. Then again no one would be surprised if she though Beck had something going on with Andre. There wasn't though. Robbie tapped cat on the shoulder and nodded hastily. "Okay I'll go for Brianne!" She didn't want to but Robbie said she should so...Marissa of course though cat actually believed her. She was so proud of herself. She dragged beck away so they could prepare their audition.

The others stayed standing around. "Man what a...-"  
"Language André!" Cat howled  
"You don't know what I was gonna say." He shook his head and muttered the word in his head. Bitch!  
"Maybe that rock to the face made her meaner!" Robbie suggested.  
"You really are a weenie aren't you." Rex moaned. Robbie just stared at his shoes embarrassed by his own puppet.

That's when Jade came up to them. They were alerted by her appearance.  
"HEY!" She shouted. "Where's Barbie?" She said referring to Marissa. André stood up straight.  
"Princess went to practice for star cross station auditions." He replied. Maybe jade wasn't as bad he thought. They had one thing in common. The both hated Marissa.  
"Well tell her I got detention for denting her face with my rock." She realized what André said. "What's star cross station?" She quizzed.  
"It's a play about lovers on a train that never stops moving." Cat jumped into her description. "It's so romantic."  
"Sounds sappy. Why's Marissa auditioning?"  
"She thinks she has talent." Rex added.  
"What does puppet mean?"  
"I mean she's about as talented as my left armpit!" Jade made a face.  
"What part she going for!" She asked. Andre and Robbie shook their head. They didn't like Marissa but they didn't hate her like they hated Jade. Suddenly Cat blurted out.  
"She's going for Caroline, the lead." Andre looked at cat. Robbie then looked at Andre.  
"Interesting.." Jade walked off in the direction of the black box theater.  
"Well done cat!" Andre sighed as soon as she was gone.  
"Whatty?" Cat asked.  
"There's gonna be a cat fight!" Rex laughed. "Rob take me to the black box theatre." Robbie walked off slowly followed by Cat and Andre.

* * *

The Black box was full of hopeful auditionees. Marissa stood in the corner. Beck was auditioning for his part of Damien. Marissa knew he'd get the part. He had to if she was Caroline. Though she loved the script because when her and beck get the lead parts she will get to slap him. There is no kissing which was a shame. But in a way she was glad. Birthday just wait until then she thought.

Beck left his audition and the director came out. He was in tears. (The director not Beck.) Becks acting had a way of moving people. It made them believe it was real. Beck was happy with his audition. He nailed the part. Obviously. Hello the director was in tears! This made Marissa even more confident. She could definitely do this. The director will still be recovering from Becks audition. She nail it and be the lead.  
"Marissa Carlton!" The director called. She happily skipped over blowing beck a kiss as she went.  
"Get ready for me to get the part." She sung.  
"Good luck" Beck joyfully said.  
"Don't need it!" And with that she had gone to her audition. Beck found an empty chair in the corner and just sat for a while. He wasn't expecting Jade to walk in. How did she know about the audition. I guess she could be here by coincidence. There was an awkward silence the whole room looked at her.  
"What!" She screamed. They looked away sharply.

Andre, Robbie and Cat walked in afterwards. They joined Beck in the corner. Congratulating him of most likely getting the part. Suddenly a loud screeching noise was heard from inside the audition room. "What the heck was that?" one girl said.  
"Who's auditioning in there Rebecca Black?" Jade asked. The room simultaneously covered their ears. Except Beck. "Hey Elvis where's your Barbie doll?"  
"She's auditioning now." He replied.

The screeching noise stopped and the students all chatted again. Jade stood there in shock still. For the first time Jade West was speechless. "You picked a good one there busy boy!" She laughed to herself and stood near him waiting for Marissa.

Of course the first thing that happened when Marissa came out is the room went silent. That's when she noticed Jade standing near Beck. The boy that belonged to HER. HER boyfriend. She waltzed over to Jade. Then looked down on her. "Hey Barbie your totally rocking the band aid!" Jade laughed, Beck smirked to himself no one noticed though.  
"What are you doing here. Come to bathe in my glory." Marissa bragged. She clearly didn't get that she was awful.  
"That's what they call it nowadays. I call it deafened by terrible singing." She smirked. " Or were you just warming up in there." She added.  
"Man if that's a warm up, I'd hate to see the full show." Andre clearly didn't expect anyone to hear him. Marissa looked like she could kill him on the spot. However she turned her attention towards Jade.  
"Like you could do any better."

That tears it thought jade. She stood on a chair and belted out the notes. _"HEEEEY YEAHH! You don't know what you're getting or what you've got. But shut up your mouth cause girl I'm ,smoking hot!" _Jade stood for a while on the chair. Then she jumped in front off Marissa. "Read it and weep!" Marissa stood in awe. Jade was talented. So talented. And she would never admit it but she wasn't the only one that thought that. The director Nathaniel Lee walked out of the audition room.  
"That was amazing!" He smiled. Catching Jades attention."You really have a talent on your hands there!" He looked at his clipboard. "Did you audition?"  
"No.." She replied  
"You want to play Caroline?"  
"What!" Marissa burst through the crowd.  
"Do you jade...-"  
"-West"  
"Jade West do you want to play Caroline?"  
"In the play?"  
"Yeah."  
"She can't she didn't even-" Marissa was interrupted by Jade.  
"Definitely."  
"Awesome!" Nathaniel smirked. He was about to walk off when Marissa jumped in front of him.  
"What about me?" She pleaded. Maybe she had gotten another part.  
"Of Marissa maybe we shoul-" He walked of midsentence handing the clipboard to Marissa. She read the clipboard the newly written cast list.

_Caroline Parr- Jade West_

_Damien Macintyre- Beck Oliver_

_Brian... Wait WHAT!_

It was over. Beck couldn't play Damien. The love interest of Caroline A.K.A Jade. She handed him the paper. He smiled. "It's just acting we don't even have to kiss.!" With that Marissa sat on beck's lap he looked around discretely. How secretly glad he was Marissa didn't get Caroline. He saw Jade. He would have to start warming up to her. Well they were going to play lovers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Longest chapter yet! Like/Love/Hate R&R  
Next time- Beck learns about Jade's home life & Marissa sees an opportunity to get back at her.**


	5. Perfect Plan

**AN: can't be asked.. Yeah Blah! On a writing rampage! Woo. DONT OWN IT BLAHH!**

* * *

Beck sat in the theater waiting for the rest of the cast. It was the first official rehearsal. They had done script readings but this was the first official run through of the whole show. He was excited to be doing something without Marissa. The chick drove him crazy. But Beck liked his face intact. Cat skipped into the room. She was given the part of Brianne. Just like Marissa wanted her to get. Robbie was helping Sinjin and Andre was helping with the music as always. That was his forte. Beck stood up to talk to cat. She was waving a script in her hand and smiling. Nothing new there. Cat never stopped smiling. There was something seriously wrong with that girl. But no one dared to say anything. Andre and Robbie came in after her. Revealing how she had ran to the theater after Nathaniel gave her the rewrites. "Rewrites?" Beck asked "What rewrites"  
"maybe you should wait till Nathaniel gets here" Andres voice was definitely hiding something. Beck looked at him curiously.  
"What Rewrites?" He asked again. This time his voice was more stern.  
"When Caroline and Damien have to kiss...Twice!" Cat bubbled as she spoke. Her words took a second to take in then Beck realized what this meant. He would be kissing Jade. The mean girl who broke his girlfriends face.

He marched out of the black box theater and to Nathaniel's office. He slammed the rewrites on his desk. "What's this?" He asked him. Nathaniel took a bite of his pizza.  
"What?" He asked "the rewrites?" He took another big bite. This infuriated Beck. He slammed the pizza out of his hand.  
"I CAN'T KISS JADE!" he screamed.  
"Why?"  
"Because I hate her!" Beck turned into some kind of monster. He had never said those words before . EVER!  
"It's just a stage kiss. To get the audience feeling the magic." He said "a great actor would be able to do it!" That was it. He had him. Beck Knew Nathaniel was right. He would have to do it now. Or he could say goodbye to his dreams. As well as getting any other role in Nathaniel's plays.

* * *

Back at rehearsal Nathaniel walked in with an angry Beck. They had decided to let the incident slide. Beck was still mad but wasn't a quitter. He looked around to find his clipboard. Then he decided to go through some notes he took from the auditions. "Okay so you were picked because you suited the characters. Andre will be providing us with melodic tunes and Sinjin, Robbie and Eli will be the special effect guys." The students nodded. He scanned the room. That's funny he could have sworn he put out the right amount of chairs for everyone. Yes he did there was enough chairs to fit the entire cast and crew. He went over names. Cat...Yes, Beck...Obviously. Sinjin...Urgh and Jade...Of course. The rebel . The new Goth girl who had the amazing voice. She was the one missing. Clearly he had to speak to her about punctuality. "Okay anybody know where Jade is?" Becks face lit up. No kissing scene today. "Beck, Cat and Eli go and look for her!"  
"Why?" Asked Beck.  
"Just do it!".

Cat dragged Beck out the room into the hallway. He didn't want to look for Jade. But you can't say no to cat.

"I'll go check the asphalt cafe." She stated "You look over there and in the east wing." And with that she skipped off. Leaving beck alone in the empty hall.

"Jade...Jade!" He called "Come out come out wherever you are!" He walked backwards and fell onto something sharp. No it was a locker. Covered in scissors. Painted black. Jade! He thought to himself. He backed away and tried the janitor's closet. He often found Cat in there after she had one of her many kinds of meltdowns. But today it was bare. Empty. Only the sound of the air conditioning.

When he left the closet. He saw the scissor covered locker now open someone was standing behind it. Beck could hear them panting for breathe. "Jade?" The girl behind the locker was dressed in a posh private school uniform. Yet she still had hr cargo boots on. She slammed he locker shut clutching her bag in her hand.  
"What!" She looked at beck her face lacking of makeup. He was stunned at her natural beauty.  
"What are you wearing?" He asked the goth girl. Who didn't really look gothic today.  
"Urgh it's a long story." She sighed. Beck looked at her confusingly  
"I got time!"  
"Really?"  
"No but tell me anyway!" He smiled at Jade and she smiled back in a way. She has a pretty smile. He thought.  
"Well you see my dad. He doesn't know I go to this school." That's it I've done it know she thought to herself. She didn't get why she trusted beck. Maybe it was his hair. She continued to tell the story.

Just then Marissa was walking around the corner. She stopped when she heard Beck's voice. Who was he talking to.  
"So? That doesn't explain the uniform?" Huh. What uniform. A cheer leader maybe?  
"Well I used to go to this private school. He thinks I still go there!" Jade said again. Marissa didn't recognize her voice though.  
"And..." Grr this wasn't helping Marissa's investigation.  
"Well he decided he wasn't going to go to work today. Normally he's gone before I'm even up." Jade continued to explain her story. Marissa still left guessing the mysterious voice. "So I had to get into my uniform. Which made me late. Then put my normal clothes in my bag. Yeah and now I'm here!"

Beck stood still for a while. He attempted to take in the situation. Jade without makeup. No Goth clothing. She looked radiant. Not that she didn't anyway. But this made him think about it. "Why don't you just tell our dad Jade?" He was curious. But that was his mistake. Saying her names. Marissa was gobsmacked. Less than a week ago Jade threw a roc at her face. Now Beck's friends with her.

"If my dad finds out he'll kill me". Now Marissa had her. She also had the perfect plan. After the end of their conversation Jade went off to get changed. Beck stood there. Something was playing in the back of his mind. But he didn't know what it was.

Marissa on the other hand was ready for a full scale mission. It had taken her a while to find it but after talking to Sinjin. Who for some reason new Jades address she discovered that Jade lived on 14 East Parke Lane. Her plane was almost perfect. She was just counting on the reaction of Jades father. A girl that went to middle school with jade said that he had been very unwelcoming at the parent teacher conference. Great Marissa thought. In her world Jade was evil. Anyone connected to Jade was evil. This was her fairytale ending. Jade would be leaving Hollywood arts and Beck...Well she'd deal with him later. She looked through her phone at some pictures she took earlier. Jade at lunch. Jade practicing her lines. All pictures of jade at school in a folder labelled evidence. She scrolled through her pictures. Just then she received a text.

**From: Beck**

**Where are you haven't seen you all day. X**

Marissa ignored Becks text. She hadn't thought of what to say to him yet. It was definitely not gonna be pretty. When she got the driveway she looked over the house. It looked dull and gloomy like Jade. But she had to do it. Jade wasn't in as she was rehearsing for Star Cross Station. They play that Marissa should've been in. She shook it off. It wouldn't matter She'll never see jade at Hollywood arts again. When she reached the door she rung the door bell. After a minute a tall stern faced man answered. "What do you want!" He spat

"You don't know me Mr. West but I think you want to listen to this. I have some very important information about Jade!"

* * *

**AN: Short in a way. But i had to get this chapter done. Good chapter up next**

**Next time- Beck finds Jade crying and comforts her.x**


	6. Secret Meeting

**AN: Wow thanks for the great reviews. This is a longer OWN VICTORIOUS! :D**

* * *

"Hey guys, girls and Robbie!" Cat giggled to herself. Marissa, Andre and Robbie just sat there.  
"What does Andre have that I don't have?" asked Robbie.  
"Well it's a long list!" Rex added. Andre chuckled at this. Robbie didn't see what was so funny. He promised to talk to rex later.  
"He does know it's a puppet right?" Marissa was harsh . Robbie just stuttered and left. Dragging his bag behind him. His attempt at looking cool failed. Especially when he tripped over the cheerleaders table. Dangit he thought.

That left Andre, Marissa and Cat at the table. Andre was writing the music for a song from Star cross Station. He played the piano like a pro. Cat sat dancing along to it. That's when André noticed Marissa smiling. Why would she be smiling. Listening to a song from a play she was rejected from. He kept the thought in his head and continued. Marissa sat singing along to the song. It was creepy she had learned all the words to it. Suddenly Sinjin waltzed up to her. "Hey guys anyone seen Jade I want to ask her out to dinner." A creepy smile spread across his cheeks. Andre shook his head. Cat joined in and later Marissa did as well. It was like a chorus of head shaking.  
"Sinjin she hates you!" Andre stated.  
"I Know" Sinjin skipped off flowers in hand. What a freak thought just about everybody outside at that time.

In the hallway Beck was throwing books into his locker. Then Sinjin skipped past. "Seen jade?" he asked creepily. Beck shook his head and watched Sinjin skip away. Hmm he thought. It was weird Jade not being at school. Maybe her dad stayed at home again. Yeah that had to be it. He didn't tell anyone but he had jades phone number. He hadn't used it yet but this seemed like the perfect time. He took out his phone and texted Jade.

**To: Jade**  
**Where are you.?**  
**From: Beck**

He didn't expect the reply straight away so he just slipped the phone in his pocket and walked away heading outside.

Back outside the others sat chatting to each other. " I haven't seen Jade all day actually. She missed first and Second period." Said Cat "I wonder where she is?" Cat sat and fiddled with her hair. Marissa knew she had to say something. Even when jade wasn't here she was the center of attention. She put her coffee down and stood up.

"Forget about that witch!" She spat. Andre gestured for her to sit down. She did. "I don't think we're going to have any more problems with Morticia!" She stated. This caused the others to look confused. Cat especially.  
"Huh?" She questioned  
"Let's just say-" She continued to speak not realizing Beck was standing behind her. "-I don't think she'll b giving us anymore problems. Her daddy will put a stop to that. After I told him her little secret!" She smirked and started to giggle. Suddenly Beck put his hand on her head and twisted it so she could see him. Secretly he hoped it hurt but it didn't.  
"What did you tell Jades Dad?" He was speaking in a tone never used before. He was very angry.  
"You should know seeing how you're so close now!" She spat at him. Andre mouthed the word 'What?' to him. He just shook his head as if to say 'I'll tell ya later'. Beck removed his hand from Marissa's head and got right up closes to her face.  
"I'll talk to you later!" He threw his coffee down onto the table spilling it all over Andre's new keyboard. Then he angrily walked off. Marissa then shot of in the other direction leaving Cat and Andre alone.  
"TeHe I love dramatic things!" Cat squealed.  
"Great leave me with her and a broken keyboard. Thank you Beck!" They stayed seated and chatted for the rest of lunch.

Beck marched through the hallway. He had every right to be angry. He checked his phone still no text from Jade. She's probably grounded. He was just about to head to class when he heard the sobbing coming from the janitors closet. Could it be. He opened the door to find Jade sitting there. Her mascara running down her cheeks. "Jade?" He said. For a moment her eyes registered the boy standing in front of the door. Suddenly she pounced on him. Her goal was to yank out some of his fluffy hair but she would settle for a couple teeth. Beck was so confused. He was overcome with emotions. Mainly fear. He wasn't thinking straight suddenly a great force pulled down on him. He fell. Beck fell and hit his head on the metal storage unit. Jade stopped and looked at him. The boy that she told her secret too. The betrayer now lying on the floor with his head bleeding. And it was all her fault.  
"BECK!" She yelled crouching down beside him. She turned him over and saw the small cut on his forehead bleeding. It was tiny and normally Jade wouldn't care but something made her care. She grabbed a rag from the side and dabbed it on his head. "why did you tell my dad?" She muttered under her sobs of fear.  
"I didn't!" Jade was about to interrupt when he spoke again. "Marissa heard us speaking. She was jealous and told him!"

Jade sat back against the wall. "I'm sorry" She muttered. That took guts for her never before had she said that word.  
"So what happened with your Dad?" Beck asked . Jade relived the memory in her mind

"_What's this I hear about Hollywood arts" Her father yelled at her. Jade was stunned what on earth. How could he...Beck!  
"I don't know what you're talking about!"  
"don't lie to me Jadelyn I've seen pictures" He grabbed her wrist so tight it felt like her bone was breaking. "NO DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING TO PERFORM INFRONT OF CAMERAS FOR A CAREER! That's a faze you need to grow out of!"  
"NO DAD! You don't get me! I want to act and sing. JUST BECAUSE YOUR A FAILURE DOESN'T MEAN I AM!"_

Jade didn't realize the tear that was flowing down her cheek. Beck looked into her eyes.

"Then what happened?" He asked concerned. Jade revealed how her mother came home just as her father was about to hit her. He told her all about Hollywood arts. Jades mother grounded her for a week then sent her upstairs. Jade could hear her parents arguing through the wall. Suddenly she heard a car screech and her mother came upstairs. Promising her she could still attend the school. Jade then revealed her father hadn't come home yet.  
"-And I hope he never does!" Her voice contained so much venom " I hope he 'accidentally' drives his car OFF A CLIFF!" She didn't realize she was shouting. Beck put his finger on her lips to make her be quiet. She then bit his finger.  
"Ow!" He said indicating to the bite marks on his finger.

"sorry I keep on hurting you today." She looked right into his eyes and Beck looked into hers closely for the first time. They were blue

"Your eyes a blue?" He murmured  
"Yup, they have been my whole life." She said sarcastically. They both laughed. And leant forwards from the wall they had ended up sitting near. That's when Jade noticed him staring at her. "what's wrong with you?" She asked. They couldn't help but laugh again, once again they looked into each other's eyes. That's when beck leaned in and jade felt his warm lips against her cold ones. He tasted different from the salty tears she had been crying for half the day. When he pulled away she wanted to pull him close again. But she stopped herself. "whoa, Um dude you have a girlfriend." She said. Beck looked disappointed.  
"I won't tell if you won't!" She nodded in agreement this time she leaned in and he pulled her close to him. He put his hands round her neck and they began to kiss passionately. Deep down they knew it was wrong but they couldn't stop themselves. Their tongues fought for dominance and eventually Beck gave in allowing Jade to explore inside his mouth. After a while she needed to breathe. Beck looked like a puppy as she pulled away. "wow" Is all he could say.  
"Thanks...I think!" Jade stood up "I'm going to go and...Bye" She left the closet leaving beck alone still in a trance on the floor. What had he just done. He thought to himself. He didn't need to answer. He just cheated on his girlfriend. With Jade West. He had just made out with Jade West in a closet. And He loved every minute of it.

* * *

**Haha now i leave you waiting. Yes! Haha. I feel proud i'v****e written all of these 6 chapters in two days. I haven't stopped writing. Jesus. Hope you like it**

**Next Time- Andre suspects beck of something. Beck can't control his feelings BLAH!**


	7. Andres Discovery

**AN: BLAH! Wasn't really into this chapter. Possibly my worst one yet. but i had to get it out of the way. Plus the fact I was ill. I still wrote it though. I don't like to keep you waiting. xxx**

* * *

Beck walked into the rec room. As he expected André was already there. His head in his hands surrounded by sheet music. Beck couldn't believe what he had just done. He loved it, but it was so wrong. It wouldn't get out of his mind. In a way it's good that he had a free period next. How would he explain him and jade walking into a lesson together? When they are supposed to hate each other. But no, Beck didn't hate jade anymore. Far from it. Something about the way her lips felt on his. The tough girl that wasn't so tough. He walked in a saw Andres coffee stained sheets. The coffee he had threw down on the table in anger. God who was this Jade West how was she turning him into some kind of a monster. "Hey" He said causing Andre to look up from his work. Andre just shook his head and scoffed. Beck realized he was late but he expected Andre to be curious not angry. "What's up?" He asked. Andre looked up at Beck,

"What's up? Well I'm surrounded by coffee stained music!" He started. "Waiting for my best friend who i had no idea where the heck they were!" He spat angrily at Beck. Okay Andre was furious. Beck didn't see the problem really but he needed to fix it. He walked over to André and sat down next to him.  
"I'm sorry. I was just distracted." Beck said. Andre looked like a sad lost puppy, he stared at Beck.

"Where were you?" He asked "I've been waiting here for almost half an hour!" What...No it couldn't have been that long since lunch finished. He was only with Jade for five minutes wasn't he? Damn! He apologized to André and André forgave him. Only just! He put down his back and went to get a soda from the vending machine. Just then his phone beeped;

_From: Jade_  
_Thanks for all your help Beck xx (:_

Andre looked at it. It wasn't the only time Beck and Jade had talked through text. Why on earth would he even have her number? He read the message again. Help? What had he been helping her with? Slowly Andre tried to connect the dots. Could it have anything to do with the fact he was late? He looked back at Beck, who was now walking back sipping his drink. "When were you and Jade buddies?" He asked. Suddenly Beck seemed panicked. Andre couldn't possibly know could he? There was no one else in there. Jade would never talk to Andre? She wouldn't tell anyone anyway. Would she?

"What! Me and Jade that's crazy!" He said anxiously. He looked back at André who looked confused. "Why would you think i liked her?" He said again.  
"Dude! Calm down. I read her text!"  
"You went through my phone?" Beck was fuming and he boy. Andre didn't have any right. But he kept his calm. "What did she say" he asked. Andre looked back at him his eyes widen. He grasped the pear phone in his hand and turned is off. He placed it into his bag.  
"It doesn't matter." He said. It did tough. It could mean anything. All André knew is that Beck was hiding something. He forgot about it though. It wasn't really his business if he wanted to socialize with wicked witches. "So how'd Marissa react when you told her about your kiss?" He asked. Suddenly Beck snapped how he could know. Why would Marissa react?  
"What kiss i never kissed anyone! What are you talking about?" His voice turned anxious. Anyone could tell he was hiding something.  
"In the play." Andre said "What'd you think i meant?" Beck though for a second. He knew what he thought he meant. But he couldn't say it.

"Nothing I don't know what i thought."  
"Clearly" Andre began to think. "Unless you have kissed someone and you're not telling me!" Beck looked back at André to see if he was joking he wasn't. Andre was serious. He meant ever last word.  
"Yeah right...Who would i kiss?" Becks voice was breaking he could feel in all wanting to burst out.  
"I don't know maybe you and Marissa had a little 'talk'."  
"No we didn't!" Beck didn't want people thinking him and Marissa had been doing anything dirty, neither did she. After all she was the one who wanted to wait till their first kiss. What a birthday present! Thought Beck. Hey for your birthday i want to tell you i made out with Jade West in a closet. Somehow i don't think he could squeeze that in between the birthday wishes.  
"So you didn't kiss anyone?" Andre asked.  
"Pfft... no!" Beck knew now he would be telling André. How could he not.  
"You did!"  
"How did you know?"  
"Well whenever i mention kiss..." Andre finally came to his senses. "Or Jade...Oh my god you kissed Jade!" Dangit. Thought Beck now he'd blown it. Surely Andre would tell Marissa. He waited for Andre to shout at him. Read him the riot act. But nothing happened. Instead he said calmly. "What was it like?" Did André really just ask that? Seriously! Was he supposed to say to that?  
"Which one?" Beck looked up at André whose eyes were now bulging. Now he knew that he'd not any kissed Jade, but he's done it twice. Great!  
"Dude!...Twice" , Beck nodded. Andre smiled back at him. "Didn't think you had any taste man, guess you just proved it!" He laughed. How Andre could be joking about this. If Marissa found out...

"You can't tell anyone! Especially Marissa!"  
"I won't man, its cool." Beck nodded. Andre gathered up his sheet music. He could still read it so it wasn't the end of the world. That's when the thought occurred to him. "Do you 'like' Jade?"

Beck looked back at André. He wished he could say no but he couldn't. "I don't know." His voice stopped and he just stared into the distance. Andre staring back at him.  
"If your immediate answer isn't no then you got a problem!" **(HUNGER GAMES QUOTE!)** Beck didn't answer instead he stared into the distance. He was thinking about Jade. How she was so mean but she tasted so good. What was he doing? Well he was falling for her. Hook, line and sinker.

Andre stopped. "Oh my! You're crazy about her!"

* * *

**Yay this chapter is done! Boring chapter. I know. Dw there will be more Bade in the next chapter. Expect secret kissing. Yes I took and quote from the Hunger Games. Who wouldn't. Seriously recommend it. ANYWAY! :)))  
****Next Time- Andre had ideas. Jade visits Beck... oooh**


	8. Rain Outside The RV

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews. Impressive considering it's only my second fic. YAY! Don't own victorious. Sadly.**

* * *

Beck lay in his bed. He couldn't think straight. He couldn't get his conversation with André out of his head. .

"_Do you 'like' Jade?" Beck looked back at André. He wished he could say no but he couldn't. "I don't know."_

Did he really have feelings for Jade? Really? He looked at his clock. It was late Friday night. He hadn't gone into school today. He couldn't face it. He didn't have any texts. Marissa was still mad at him. She'd get over it eventually. He laid down his head and tried to sleep. As he did he felt like he was crushing something. He reached under his pillow and took out the picture he'd taken off the wall. It was Jade. He was walking down the hall near the black box after his conversation with Andre and he saw it. He doesn't know why but he felt like he needed it. It was up on the wall near the cast list for Star Cross Station. Next to his. He just acted without thinking and ripped the picture down stuffing it in his pocket. He gazed at it and stroked it. Some part of him told him to rip it up, take it apart piece by piece. But then there was another part of him that wanted to bring it close to him and sleep with it in his arms. He was left thinking about Jade as his drifted off to sleep.

They say if you think about something before you sleep you dream about it. That was in no doubt true in Becks case because that night he dreamt about Jade. It was just them alone in the janitors closet kissing. Suddenly the walls peeled away and they were left alone on a beach. Still kissing. He found his way to her house and he slept there with her in his arms. Then half way through the night she started crying. So he spent the whole night kissing her and cradling her in his arms.

He woke with a start. 9am Saturday morning. He didn't want to wake up he was having the best dream. It had to end some point. He couldn't face it though. He knew that now he was awake he would have to face the fact that he wished his dream was true. He wanted to go back to sleep and wake up with Jade in his arms. What was wrong with him!

* * *

Over at the West house Jade sat in her bedroom. She couldn't believe she had no plans on a Saturday. She was grounded but she never cared about that before. She used to sneak out and meet friends. But know they all hated her and the only new friend she had was...Beck. She couldn't go and see Beck though. It would be too awkward wouldn't it. He just cheated on his girlfriend with her. I mean sure Marissa was a bitch but still... Why couldn't she get this stupid boy out of her head. He had latched onto her brain. She had caught him like the flu. Jade put on her slippers and went to get dressed

After she was dressed she went downstairs to grab some coffee. Her mother was in the kitchen making eggs. Jade hated eggs and her mother wouldn't make her any anyway. She sat down at the table sipping her coffee. She didn't care about burning her tongue. She didn't mind the pain. Her mother looked at her. "What the hell are you wearing!" Jade didn't accept her mother's opinion. She knew her mother didn't approve of her look. She didn't give a damn. "How about those piercings huh! Why don't you get rid of them?" She looked her daughter in the eye. Jade just raised her eyebrow and scoffed. She laughed to herself and left her mother in the kitchen. She was about to go back to her room when the doorbell rang. She opened it to find him there. How dare he show up here.

"What do you think you're doing here?" She looked back at him her face stern and cold. He just glared at her.  
"We need to talk Jade!" He said.  
"I don't want to talk to you. Ever again!" she was about to slam the door in her father's face when he stuck his foot in the way. Jade still tried to close the door. Hoping to crush his foot in the process. No luck. "GO!" She screamed. Where on earth was her mother at a time like this?  
"Jade listen to me..." He looked Jade in the eye. He did care about her deep down but he wouldn't admit it. "If you want to waste your life performing I can't stop you!"  
"Well this conversation just gets better.."  
"Listen Jade. I've told you performing is stupid. Pointless. Just a plain waste of your life. But it's your decision.!" He looked back at her again. She just shook her head. "You don't have the talent all those pretty girls have." Jade ran back up to her room leaving her father at the door. The next thing she heard was the door close and her parents arguing. She couldn't take it she wiped her teary eyes , grabbed her bag and ran for the door. She didn't know where she was going .She just kept running. As tears flowed from her eyes.

* * *

Beck was startled by a knock at his RV door. He opened it to find Andre standing there. It was raining. Beck loved seeing Andres hair wet. It looked funny his dreadlocks dripping water all over the place. "I think I have a solution to your problem!" Andre said. He walked into the RV without an invite. He didn't need one Beck was his best friend. He helped Beck decorate the RV a few months ago. Beck was fed up with his parents controlling him. So his father bought him an RV. Now he lives in it.  
"What problem?" Asked Beck  
"You know... Your Jade problem." He looked at Beck until he realized what he meant. Anyone could see Beck was anxious around Jade. Beck did have a problem.  
"Explain..."  
"Well you were mad with Marissa. You wanted to get even." Andre began "So when Jade leaned in to kiss you. You just saw the opportunity." Beck looked at André. Now was when the truth came out.  
"That would be true...If I hadn't been the one that leaned in." Beck put his head in his hands. This new chick was tearing him apart. It was crazy. How can one girl have this much effect on him?  
"Dude! You didn't tell me that. I just assumed"  
"I know what you assumed, but it was me that wanted to kiss her. She tried to stop me." Beck didn't make eye contact with Andre. He just sat there on his sofa. Andre went over and threw himself head first onto the bed. He groaned. He knew what was happening. Beck was nuts for the Goth girl. He put his face into the pillow and screamed. He was trying to help Beck wasn't planning on making this easy. That's when what André thought was a piece of paper fell out from under the pillow. It wasn't it was a picture of Jade!

Beck looked at André with a sorry look in his eyes. Andre was about to speak when there was a banging at the RV door. "Who's that?" Andre asked.  
"Well since I can't see through doors I wouldn't know!" Beck went over to the window. He saw the shadow of a girl. It was Jade. She looked like she had been crying.  
"Who is it Beck?" Beck didn't answer André. He ran to the door and opened it. Jade was stood there dripping wet. She looked like the girl who walked into the classroom a few days ago. This time though she had tears running down her face. He closed the door locking André inside. If Jade found out Andre knew she would kill Beck and possibly Andre too.

"What do you want?" He said calmly. Jade looked up it was clear to see she had been crying now. Her makeup was smudged and she had red marks around her eyes.  
"My dad came home." She stared at Beck who mouth fell open. After all Becks had heard about Jades dad he couldn't believe he had returned. That's when he remembered the last time he spoke to Jade about her dad they finished it with a kiss. "What are you looking at?" Beck couldn't help but stare at jade how she still looked great even in the rain.  
"It'll be okay trust Me."  
"I don't trust people Beckett." She spat. Beck could see more tears coming down her face. So he cradled her in his arms. That's when he placed his lips onto her neck and kissed it. Jade slowly backed away. "I thought that was a onetime thing. What are you nuts!" She was right Beck was nuts. Nuts for her.  
"Jade we need to talk"  
"No kidding genius."  
"You're not making this easy."  
"I don't do easy." She wasn't kidding. She was almost determined to make this hard for him.  
"Jade I'm trying to tell you I think I love you." The words left his mouth so quickly it took a while for them to register in Jades mind.  
"Whaaat!" No one had ever said that to jade before. She had never said it to anyone either. How was she supposed to react.  
"Don't make me say it again just answer me" He grabbed her wrists. "Do you feel the same way."

Jade hesitated and looked back at him. "I don't know..."  
"Not an answer." He said "look into my eyes tell me you don't feel the same way!" She tried to look away but he grabbed her face. "Look into my eyes!"  
"I can't...I don't know what I feel!" She was crying again. Beck felt bad he never meant to make her cry. He rubbed her cheek and kissed it. Then this time it was her that leaned in. Brought her lips to his. Kissing him softly.

Back in the RV Andre sat waiting for his friend to come back inside. He could hear them talking and then they weren't what had she done killed him. He looked out the window. She wasn't killing him they were kissing...

The rain poured down on them. Beck didn't want her to pull away but she did. "This is wrong." She said. "If people find out you'll get labelled a cheater and me a slut." Jade was right. Beck didn't want to be labelled a cheater.  
"Then I guess this will be our little secret."  
"Secret relationship!" She made sure Beck was serious.  
"I'm down with it. Are you?"  
"Kiss me and find out." That sealed it Beck leant in and they kissed again. It felt ten times better than all of the previous kisses. It was the one kiss that they both wanted to do and were sure about. The stayed like that for a while until Jade saw Andre peering out the window. She pushed beck away and broke down the door with her foot. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING SPYING ON US?" Jade was angry and Andre looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm not spying I already kn"- Just then Jade saw the picture of her in his hand.  
"Where did you get that?"  
"It's not mine it's Beck's!" Jade looked back at Beck her eyes turning to daggers.  
"What!"

Beck stood still. This relationship wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

**Ha-ha. Finally getting to the good stuff. Excited GET READY!  
Next time- Jade and Beck try to get on with their secret relationship with Andre's help.**


	9. Black Box Bash!

Jade stared at the empty spot on the wall. On one hand it was sweet Beck had stole the picture. One the other hand it was messed up and stalkerish. She didn't care. She was messed up too they went together well. She looked into his eyes and laughed. She still couldn't believe they were doing this. She didn't care about hurting Marissa she just felt weird. Beck didn't love Marissa he loved Jade. But she didn't know what love felt like. She assumed it was what she felt with Beck. The fact that whenever he was around she couldn't concentrate had to play into it somehow. "So when did you become a crazed fan?" She laughed. Beck looked at her with wide eyes.

"When I first kissed you." He said. Urgh how sappy. It was so typical. She glared at him as if to say pack it in. He didn't though. He just took the picture from his pocket. "Better put this back then." He stuck the picture back onto the wall and smiled.

"You don't need the picture anymore?" She asked. He put his arms around her neck  
"Why would I need the picture. I have the real thing." She shook her head as if to say. Urgh. But you couldn't say anything as he had pushed his lips to hers. They stood there. In the empty hallway kissing. No one was around so it was safe. He pushed her into the wall. She entwined her fingers in his hair as he made his hands down her waist. She slapped him away.  
"Slow down eager beaver!" It didn't sound like her. What was he doing to her. They continued to kiss until they both had to come up for breath. The whole time his arms stayed tightly wrapped around her. That's when they heard footsteps. Beck opened the door to the black box and was about to push Jade inside when Andre came round the corner. They sighed and Beck pulled Jade close to him again.  
"You have to be more careful." Andre said. Well he must enjoy stating the obvious.  
"Thanks man!" Beck was about to kiss Jade again when Andre interrupted him-  
"I wouldn't do that Marissa's coming round the corner!"

Beck panicked as jade pulled him into the Black box and slammed the door behind him. She stood there with Andre talking about Improv class as Marissa walked round the corner. "What's going on here?" Marissa asked. She looked them up and down. That's when she thought. Could Andre and Jade be dating. "Never knew you two were so close." She smiled to herself she loved gossip. This would be up on the slap later.  
"We're not!" Jade denied. Andre looked up at Marissa.  
"We were just talking about the music for Star Cross Station." Marissa's face turned sour. She never wanted to hear that name again.  
"The musical I was rejected from." She asked.  
"Yeahh" A smile spread on Jades lip.  
"What's so funny rat face!"  
"Nothing ,but I see your still ROCKING that band aid." She stopped for a moment and looked at Andre. Marissa looked back at him.  
"Because she threw a rock at you." -  
"I know why!" Marissa snapped.  
"Really didn't think you were that smart." And with that Jade headed into the Black box.

It was dark inside and she couldn't see where Beck went. "Beck?...Beck!" She scanned the room for any traces of the boy. Suddenly she heard a groaning noise. She looked around to see Beck lying on a pile of boxes with his eyes shut. "Oh my god. I didn't mean to..."- Just then his eyes popped open.  
"Gotcha!" He said. Jade started to hit him. Just then he pulled her on top of him onto the boxes. She tried to get away but it was no use. He had her in his arms. He slowly kissed her neck and worked his way to her lips. Slowly she joined in. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Beck won this time and she allowed him to explore her mouth. They were wrapped up in their own little world. Just the two of them. It was perfect. That's when a voice perked up.  
"Well,Well,Well!" He was stern and clearly had authority. "What's going on here? Having a little get together!" Beck rolled of the boxes and looked at the man's shoes.

"Wow Lane I like your shoes are they new?"  
"Yes actually they a... Wait don't change the subject!" Lane looked down at Beck and Jade. "You know principal Eikners rules of affection. It must be controlled!" He looked down at the couple again. How could he have been here without them seeing. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to give you detention. Tomorrow after school." Suddenly a thought crossed Becks mind.  
"We're the leads in Star Cross Station tomorrow night!"  
"Urgh why you got to always be in plays when I wanna punish you.." The two youngsters looked at him. "Fine Wednesday after school. Happy!" They nodded in agreement. "Good. I have my eye on you!" Lane looked at them once more before leaving the room.

"He has his eye on us." Said Jade.  
"So I heard" Beck looked at Jade once more before they began to kiss again. Now four people knew about them. Great! Thought Jade. Might as well just broadcast it live. Fat chance!

**Shortest chapter yet. Sorry. But I didn't want to ruin it by writing more. What do you think? Can Lane keep the secret. Does he even care. What's going to happen in detention. Dun Dun Duuuuun.**

**Next time- Beck and Jade perform Star Cross Station... In front of Marissa who still doesn't know they kiss in the play. Ooooh**


	10. Show Time

**Sorry it's been sooo long but I've been super busy with some stuff at home. Trying to get back on track. Yay. Wish me luck ;) Also I was re-reading some of my other chapters and I realised I made stupid little mistakes. Sorry about that. Sometimes my keys get stuck and for examples instead of typing your it will come out you. Sorry :( Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Jade looked at herself in her dressing room mirror. She looked so plain without her makeup and extensions. But she knew playing Caroline would come with its downside. She was an actress after all so it didn't matter. Her eyes flickered down to her shoes. Nathaniel had allowed her to wear flats as she didn't like walking in heels. It still looked good though. She turned her attention to her dress. It was an old-fashioned, violet one. It wasn't as bad as Cat's dress. Cat's was pink. Jade hated pink. She pulled the dress over her head and adjusted it to fit perfectly. That's when two hands wrapped around her waist and a pair of warm lips brushed against her neck. She slowly pried his hands off of her and turned to face him. Beck looked stunning in his costume. The smart black tuxedo with the bow tie. He took hold of her hands and stood for a while gazing at her. "My eyes are up here honey." Jade drew Becks eyes upwards to her face.  
"And what beautiful...eyes they are." Jade shot beck a look and then turned back to apply some lipstick. "Don't use too much princess. I don't want it rubbing of when we kiss." Beck laughed but Jade just faced him and smiled.  
"Maybe now I'll use extra!" She returned to applying her makeup. That's when he began to rub her back. He had to control himself. Her dress wasn't zipped fully up yet but he knew to stay safe. He zipped up the back of her dress and rested his head on her shoulder. "Like what you see?" She teased him. He nodded and kissed her cheek. Then she turned her head and kissed his lips with her freshly painted ones. "Grab a rag and wipe you face boy!" She threw him the rag of her dresser and he wiped of the remainder of her lipstick. Afterwards he leaned against the wall to watch her finish getting ready.

"I don't think purples your colour." He smirked to himself as she ignored his comment. Jade West could wear any colour. He knew that but he also knew she was easy to irritate.  
"Well keep saying that and we'll find out if it's yours!" He looked at her confusingly and she raised her fist to indicate a punch. Nice. Suddenly Beck's phone bleeped.

From: Andre  
Your GF's looking for ya man. Where are you?

Beck quickly replied.  
To: Andre  
I'll be there in a sec keep her busy..

He glanced back at Jade. How long could they keep this a secret? Lane knew. Andre knew. That was it. All Beck knew is that Marissa would eventually know. He just needed time. Try to get her to dump him. Like that would happen. "Hey babe I gotto go Andre texted, girlfriends looking for me." The sentence sounded wrong but it was true. She frowned. Then hugged him. They stayed like that for a couple seconds before she pulled away.

"See you on the stage Damien." She smirked and walked off to use the bathroom.

* * *

Outside Marissa stood arguing with Cat. "WHERE'S BECK!" She screamed. "I KNOW YOU KNOW!" Cat looked back at her like a lost puppy and began to cry, running off like a baby. Suddenly Beck put a hand on Marissa's shoulder.  
"You should go easy on her." Marissa glanced at him for a second. Then she turned her attention towards her phone.  
"Where were you?" He shrugged. "I've been here for ten minutes!" She screeched again. He gave her an apologetic look then she stormed off. Man he hated that girl. But Beck liked to keep his face intact. She had been in a mood with him ever since last week where he shouted at her. What she did to Jade was damn right mean. And totally uncalled for. I mean sure Jade threw a rock at her face, but still. He began to think. If Marissa hadn't of done it he would never have kissed Jade. He thanked Marissa in his mind. She clearly had some talent for making guys cheat on their girlfriends.

* * *

"Five minutes. Five Minutes!" Nathaniel was panicked. He had never been so behind schedule in his life. Sinjin was having issues with the lighting. Cat couldn't find her dress and Beck and Jade were nowhere to be seen. Great! He ran around asking for them. That's when he caught sight on Lane. "Lane...Help me! I'm behind schedule and I have no idea where Beck and Jade are..." he was almost in tears. "Have you seen them?"

Lane squirted some lotion on his hands. "No today but if you do find them remind them they have detention tomorrow" He looked up from his lotion and was curious by Nathaniel's puzzled look.  
"Why did you give them detention." He asked  
"Well I caught them...You know. Lip licking." Nathaniel looked back at him.  
"What?" He had no idea what Lane was talking about.  
"You know...The old spit swapping." He smirked again  
"Excuse me?"  
"Making out!" Lane looked back at Nathaniel. His attempts to be clever failed miserably. "They were really getting into it."  
"Beck Oliver and Jade West?"  
"No Jade Oliver and Beck West..What do you think."  
"Wow. I thought they were just really good actors..." He laughed to himself. Suddenly he remembered a conversation he eased dropped between two students. "Wait Beck's dating Marissa Carlton." Lane looked back at him.  
"Really. Wow should we tell someone." Lane giggled to himself like a young school boy.  
"We shouldn't get involved."  
"No"  
"But we're going to aren't we?"  
"Yup!" They ran off together backstage. When they got backstage they barged into Becks dressing room only to find him and Jade sharing a passionate kiss. "Well are we interrupting something!" Nathaniel smiled as Lane pulled the two apart.  
"We're just practicing." Jade spat,  
"Looks like it." Nathaniel laughed then walked over to the pair. "Listen I'm cool with your secret thing... Just don't let it ruin the show." He skipped off happily leaving Lane feeling awkward as Beck and Jade kissed again.

* * *

The show began promptly at 7.30pm. The seats were filled with teachers, students and family members. Everyone was excited for one of the first plays of the year. Everyone had worked so hard on it and the setting and costumes looked amazing. People couldn't wait to see it. The show started with Cat and Jade singing about their trip. They were best friends and had saved enough money to go on a luxury train journey to Washington. Then it showed Beck's character and his mother. Who was played by the talentless Trina Vega. Coincidentally they gave her a non singing role. Anyway Becks character gave a speech about how he didn't want to go on this trip. He knew that his mother would keep pestering him about starting a family. Then when they arrived on the train Trina accused Jade of stealing her suitcase. Then there was this big pandemonium and a song. Some dancing. When the chaos died down the scene cut to Jade hiding in Becks room but he couldn't see her.

_Beck  
how many times will I wait for the train?  
To take me away to be happy  
how many times will I fail to find love  
Before Mother agrees that I'm hopeless._

_Jade  
How many nights will I cry myself away  
Till my eyes run as dry as my life  
How many times will my heart have to break  
By a man so heartless its saddens me._

Both  
How many ways  
how long will I wait  
how many days  
before time catches Fate.

Beck  
What if this nightmare.

Jade  
what if this terrible...

Both  
Thing turns to dust  
with all of my lust  
I must I must...  
Find a love.

Jade  
someone to hold me...

Then Beck hears the sound and discovers her. At this point half of the audience were in tears. It was all so realistic. As if the two people were in love. Duh they were. But the audience didn't know that. Beck reached his hand out and pulled Jade out from the place she'd been hiding in. "You...you took my mother's bag!" He said softly.  
"I did not. She lies. Your mother is a liar!"  
"My mother is...It doesn't matter."  
"What? What is your mother?"  
"She is a fool."  
"I don't understand!"  
"She takes me on all these wonderful trips hoping I will find a rich woman."  
"Oh. I'm sorry for you."  
"It's okay." Beck looks deeply into Jades eyes. "You are very beautiful." Marissa squirmed in her seat watching the show. That should've been her up there. "You make me forget what I'm saying."  
"You said about your mother."  
"Forget my mother. Meet me."  
"Meet you? Where"  
"Tonight for..." Becks voice is cut off by Elis voice echoing over the speakers.  
"Ladies and gentleman there have been some issues with the train. Could all passengers return to their own carriages for a head count?" Beck grabbed Jades hand. Then Cat bursts in the pull Jade away.  
"What is your name?" He yells as she gets dragged out.  
"Caroline... Caroline Parr." Then she is gone.

The show continues with more scenes about how Jade is arrested and put in a train car at the end of the train for prisoners. She gets trapped in there with and old man who finds her gorgeous? She starts crying and then Beck bursts in. He picks her up and pulls her into his arms. This is followed by awws from the audience and the odd scoff from Marissa. Suddenly Sinjins effect team hit a button and the sound of a train car derailing filled the room. Then Elis voice beckons over again. "There's been a major problem. The end car of the train has derailed and is speeding down the track at an uncontrollable speed!" Beck and Jade don't react to this they just stay in the arms of each other.  
"Don't leave me." Beck said as he pulled Jade in for a kiss. Marissa's mouth dropped open as she screamed and left the theater. They kissed for about 8 seconds before pulling away.  
"I love you Damien Macyntire" Said Jade. She remained in character and waited for Becks next line.  
"And I love you...Jade West!"

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA I'm evil. Cliff hanger. So it was a long chapter. Wasn't supposed to be!**

**Next time- Beck tries to explain himself. NOT GIVING ANYMORE AWAY!**


	11. Cover Or Come Clean!

**Okay I am soooo sorry I didn't update sooner. But I have good reasons. I've been on a family vacation so I haven't had time to write. But I thought about it a lot. Don't own victorious blahhhh**

* * *

What had beck done? He had just admitted his love for Jade west in front of the whole audience. He looked around for Marissa but her seat was empty. Had she already left? Or had she ran out after his confession. He looked into Jades eyes and begged her to cover for him. She unlike him was already on it. "YOU IDIOT! Could you be any more of a useless pathetic nerd ball?" She looked stern. But her eyes glared into becks and were apologetic. He didn't understand why until she brought her hand hard against his face. This was followed by plenty off oo's and awws from the crowd. Jade carried on her facade. "Listen to me pretty boy. Maybe you should take an acting lesson..." Her words were cut off by Becks lips against hers. Why was he doing this? He was supposed to keep this a secret. She pulled away and whispered discretely. "What are you doing?" He looked back at her. He knew exactly what he had to say. But words couldn't be formed.

"Me and j...I need to...But I..." He was struggling and Jade saw this. He begged her with his face to continue. She hesitated. It was easier for her to do this. Everyone already hated her except beck obviously. But no one could ever dislike him in anyway. She would have to make it quick. With that she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to kiss him passionately. He kissed back and for a moment the world was oblivious to them. But it was cut off by the high pitch scream of a young girl. Marissa. She had returned to find Beck and Jade in the midst of a major make out session. Either it was a long stage kiss or two separate ones that had to be it. Didn't it? She glanced over at the other spectators. All of them seemed to be immersed by the on stage action. Marissa sunk down in a chair at the back. Beck clearly didn't notice if he did he wouldn't of spoke after they broke away. "What was I saying...Umm?"

Andre who had remained in character came over and put his hand on Becks shoulder. "Let it all out man!" He nodded towards beck and smiled at Jade. To his surprise she smiled back. Wow crazy world we live in. He thought.

"I can't do this." Be began to walk off stage but was pushed back by Nathaniel who was in tears.  
"Yes you can Beck. Be a man." He stopped to blow his nose and then handed Lane the tissue as he walked off.

Jade dragged Beck back on stage. "The people want to know Beck." She smirked at him and he knew he had to once she had requested it.

"As many of you know I'm dating Marissa Carlton." He made his voice clear to fill the room. Marissa had a feeling that he would now declare his undying love for her she secretly ran backstage ready to walk on when it happened and kiss him. "...I'm sorry but I don't love her.!" He laughed out loud. How long had he wanted to say that? The audience looked at him. Some smiled some shocked and the odd Northridge girl who had fainted thinking he was free. Beck turned to face Jade that's when he caught sight of the angry Marissa in the wings and the plan came in his mind. "Let's bring out the star of the show!" He waltzed over to the wings and grabbed Marissa's hand as he dragged her on stage she cursed at him. But Beck won and she stood there in front of the audience.

"Well. You've humiliated are you finished now!" she scoffed at him. She realized they were over but she was hoping he would say no. He didn't really know what to do. This was all improvised. That's when he realized he had forgot Jade was still on stage.

"You know Beck I don't think she gets it!" Jade said. She had a plan in her devious mind. Marissa wouldn't like it not at all. "He's trying to tell you he has a new girlfriend!"

Marissa looked around and back again. There wasn't anyone in the room, besides herself. That was possibly hot enough for Beck. Many girls had already tried and fail. Marissa was the one to catch his eye. Not one other girl could so who is it. "Please. Who could it be, you!" She looked Jade up and down. "He'll be disinfecting his mouth for weeks after that stage kiss."

"I think you mean those stage kisses!" Andre said  
"What?"  
"They kissed twice." Cat joined in.  
"Shut up kitty!" Cat looked down at her shoes and started to cry. Marissa didn't care she needed to know this supposed new girlfriend of Becks. That's when she looked at Beck. "Who is it then, Babe?" Beck was raging with anger. How dare she. Insult jade and make Cat cry. Now he would mess with her see how she liked it.  
"You just guessed it!" Beck looked at Jade. It didn't take long for Marissa to make the connection. Her mind was racing. It was all a joke she was being Punk'd or something. That's when the curtain closed and the audience cheered. All of it was a show. Marissa hadn't just been dumped by Beck. Nathaniel walked out to get congratulated on how it seemed so real. He accepted his compliments as if it was all planned.

However backstage a very confused Marissa stood watching. "So it was all for the play." She breathed a sigh of relief. "We are not broken up." Marissa smiled and went to hug Beck but he pushed her away. Causing her to bump into Jade.  
"Think again...Babe!" Jade loved this. Even more than she loved throwing the rock at Marissa.  
"Oh my god... If you put Beck and Jade together you get Bade!" Cat squealed, "Bade sounds like babe."  
"I will never get used to her!" Jade spat causing cat to revisit her shoes.  
"Jadelyn there is no need to be mean!" Marissa spoke with venom awaiting Jades comeback.  
"I can be much meaner. You should know by now. Or did that rock not hit you hard enough!" Jade laughed at the memory of Marissa screaming and the blood. Oh the blood!  
"Beck tell this gothic freak she's delusional!"  
"Huh?" Beck looked at his puzzled ex.  
"Tell Jade we aren't split up.!" She looked at him with anger but he just repeated,  
"Huh?"  
"Well!" Marissa looked back at Jade.  
"Ha!" She said.  
"You know what. Have Beck. I'll just reveal to everyone. Poor little Jadelyn her father unloving her mother uncaring. And her sweet fragile side." Jade glared at Marissa eyes wide. "Poor talentless, good for nothing, Worthless Jade." Marissa spat.

All of a sudden Jade didn't see Marissa standing there. She saw her father. And she went to kill him/her but felt restraint by a pair of arms Becks arms. Warm and soft. Comforting. "Don't hurt her. I can't kiss you from inside a jail cell." Jade gave Beck a warning look about being sappy but he just shrugged. She turned to Marissa who was making gagging noised in the background.  
"Oh you're finished you love fest!" Marissa Laughed.  
"You know I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to give you what you want." Jade pushed Beck towards Marissa. "Kiss him. First and last time."  
"Why?"  
"Because we could be friends. This is my friendship gift." Jade smirked at Becks alarmed face as Marissa leaned in. "Wait! It will feel better with your eyes closed." She closed the eyes of a curious Marissa. "On three open and kiss Beck!" Marissa nodded. Jade had three seconds. She pulled Beck away from Marissa without having time to explain to him. Then she pulled him into a kiss. This then turned into a make out session. All in the three seconds Marissa was preparing. Of course when Marissa eyes fluttered open she was livid to find Beck and Jade in a full blown make out session.  
"Urgh!" She was speechless and said the only thing she could. "Beck we're over" And with that she was gone.

Jade pulled away from Beck. "Finally she gets it!"

* * *

**Woo finally finisished..JOkes there will be more. Hahaha. Sorry for late updating i promise the next chapter will be up in the next few days to make up for it. I'll start writing now if i had to. Like hate but please review. :)))**


	12. I Love You Jadelyn

**Okay i'm not sure if this will be the last chapter. It might not be as i have had alot of fun writing this. I know i'm saaad. But yeah enjoy the short chapter.**

* * *

It was official. Jade and Beck were a couple. Most people knew. Most girls were jealous. But Jade didn't care this time. She had Beck. He loved her. It also seemed that if you date Beck you get a lot of added extras. Robbie,Rex,Andre and Cat. Jade didn't mind. She could get used to them. Well maybe not rex. But Beck had to remind her to be nice. Likely story.

They sat in sikowitz's class. Jade had officially claimed the seat next to Beck. The other day another girl had tried to sit there. Let's just say the girl mysteriously dropped out of the class. God knows why! Jade and Beck had gotten very close. As well as Jade and Cat. Once she got used to Cat calling them Bade. And stopped her from calling her Jadey. She realized when you get past the wacko parts cat is real sweet. She also lives on the same street as her. Also André. Well Jade didn't mind André as he kept their secret for the few days it was a secret. He seemed nice enough but not too nice. And Robbie...Well he was...different. Jade had her legs over Beck as they sat in the midst of the class kissing. Most of the others were occupied by something else. Waiting for Sikowitz to come in.

"Good Morning students!" Sikowitz skipped in class completely missing the two students kissing in the corner.  
"Sikowitz it's the middle of the afternoon." Robbie corrected him. Sikowitz walked over to Robbie.  
"Maybe hear in LA!" He continued to waltz around the room "But in another country somewhere it is mor- GOOD GANDHI!" Sikowitz jumped back from the sight of the Beck and Jade. They pulled away quickly  
"Hey Sikowitz." Beck waved. He found it so awkward. Neither he nor Jade had realized he came in.  
"What the... When did...WHY ARE YOU EATING EACH OTHERS FACE!" Sikowitz kneeled in front of the pair.  
"Me and Jade?" Beck asked.  
"MmHmm?"  
"Were kinda going out" Beck indicated to Jade who nodded  
"REALLY!" Sikowitz beamed "Since when?"  
"They've been going out for about a week now Sikowitz." Andre added. The other students agreed.  
"Why didn't I know?"  
"Because you've been off all week."  
"I have?" He looked puzzled "Why?"  
"If you don't know how are we supposed to know?" Jade looked at her crazy teacher as she spat.  
"You know Beck can I ask you something." Beck nodded at his teacher "You're a nice boy. Sweet, kind"  
"Do you want to date me too?"  
"Noo. I was just going to say...Why Jade? Of all the people." He looked up at Beck who was being hit by jade as he laughed.  
"What's wrong with me?" Jade asked. She had her hand after Becks mouth to stop him laughing. Sikowitz turned and walked on the stage.  
"Well what isn't wrong with you-..?" He turned back to face Jade. Who judging by her face was not happy. He quickly re thought his words "You're a very sweet girl!" He looked nervously at Jade who growled at him. "I need to pee." He said as he ran out the opposite door.  
"Bathrooms the other way!" Beck shouted.  
Suddenly Sikowitz voice filled the class. " I don't care!" It was obvious he wanted away from the angry Jade. Beck just sat and smirked. Jade frowned as he put her arm around her.  
"Must you smirk like that?" She spat at him.  
"Must you act like that!" He replied  
"Must you talk like that!"  
"Must you insult me like that!"  
"Must I shut you up like this!" With that Jade bumped Beck off of his chair onto the floor.  
"Must you?"  
"I must!"

Beck reached his hand out so Jade could help him up. Once she placed her hand fully into his he pulled her off her chair onto the floor to join him. The rolled around playfighting while the others watched worried Jade may kill him. That's when Jade and Beck turned around to the others dismay they weren't fighting they were kissing.

"I love you Jadelyn." Beck smiled. They kissed again before Jade replied.

"I love you too."

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Not finished...well not really decided i guess you'll have to wait and see... x**


End file.
